Containers such as bottles and cans are typically stored at facilities such as the insides of doors of refrigeration appliances for example in an upright fashion, thereby in some instances occupying vertical storage space that can be limited. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide for the storage of such containers in a compact manner that restricts the vertical space that they occupy individually and allows for easy accessibility to the containers. In addition, it would be useful to provide for such storage of the containers at a storage unit or storage location that can be converted between providing for the particular storage of the containers and providing for the more general storage of other articles.